I told you so
by Elion Oller x
Summary: L sets Light on a date with Misa. Light's irritated. How can L make it up to him? W A R N I N G: Yaoi. Boy on boy action. You've been warned.LEMON! R&R! ONESHOT


* * *

**I told you so.**

**Pairing: L. Lawliet X Light Yagami**

**Warning: Yaoi. Boy on boy. If you don't like don't read…LEMON!**

As Watari walked inside, holding a tray of cookies; ice cream and any sweets possible, he heard the silent but fast clicking of the keyboard. "Here you are, Master Ryuuzaki." "Thank you, Watari." Ryuuzaki or better known as L said as he grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the rather expensive looking china. Watari walked out leaving the older detective along with the other detective known as Kira but better known as Light.

"Do you know what the definition of a healthy breakfast is?" Light said as he looked thru random folders full with evidence on the current case. "No, I don't know. If you use your brain while eating sweets, you won't get fat."**(A/N: Is that true?) **L stated as he popped yet another cookie in his mouth.

"Yeah okay Ryuga…I'll keep that in mind." Light spoke as he rolled his eyes and continued his current task. "Ohhhh, Light!!" Misa screamed as she walked in with her arms up in the air. "Ugh. What Misa…what?" "Come have lunch with me!! I miss talking to you!" "Misa…no. after Ryuga took me out of confinement I would really like to use my knowledge and skills for cases."

Light shrugged as he looked at Misa from the corner of his eye. **(A/N: Go away Misa! XD)** "Aname-san. I have a lot of cases to work on and I need Light's help in order to solve them, how about I let you have him all to yourself on Saturday?" L finally spoke for the first time since Misa's invasion "Really, Ryuuzaki?!" Misa cheered as she spun L's chair around and landed a kiss on his cheek. "Sure." L gave Misa a faint smile when he just really wanted to kick her out for disturbing. "Alright! See you on Saturday, my Light!" Misa waved as she was escorted out by Watari.

"Damn you, Ryuga! Do you not understand? I don't want to be anywhere close to Misa…she annoys the hell out of me.." Light grumbled as he looked at L with a serious but childish face. "It was the only way out. Equivalent exchanges my dear Light." "Equivalent exchanges my ass. Now I'm stuck with her all day Saturday." "Don't worry; Light…I'll make it up to you." L sighed just to get Light to stop complaining like a little bitch. **(A/N: MISA!!) **"YEAH HOW?!" Light sneered at L with a mean streak. "Don't worry, you'll find out how." L smiled perversely at Light, while giving a slight chuckle.

Later hours into the day, L and Light were already exhausted to continue on their case(s) "Ryuuzaki, I'm tired…I'm going to go take a good deserved shower." Light said as he put his pen and paper down, along with all the other crap he was taking care of. "You go do that." L said he popped a sugar cube into his tea; once Light was out of sight,L called Watari asking him to take over till tomorrow.

L walked slowly to Light's room and peaked inside; Light had already taken a shower and was all in but a towel **(A/N: OMG! BREATH FANGIRLS BREATH!)** "R-r-yuga?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" "Calm down, Light.I told you I was going to make it up to you, right?" "Yeah…you did. But how?" L didn't hesitate in pushing Light onto the bed, swiftly taking the towel off too.

"L!! What the hell?!" Yagami-san…shh.I'll make it up to you." L then proceeded in stroking Light's member, swiftly entering into his mouth and hearing moans from the younger one. "What makes you think your going on top?" Light said as he looked at L while L himself looked beautiful sucking Light's cock. "Im older." L said as he finally finished. "That's not fair!" "Shh.." L licked his finger and then softly but quickly entered it into Light's hole. "Nggh! L! it-t hurts!" "If you would stop complaining so much…"

L threw his clothes on the floor and laid over Light while looking at him straight in the eye. "Are you ready?" "Y-yea…" L gently arched Light's back and entered him slowly. "Stop treating me like a little girl! Just fuck me already!" "Alright." L then started pumping into Light, getting moans and screams from his uke. (1) "Right there! Do it again!!" L hit Light's prostate so many times that the younger boy's head was flying. After L finally pulled out, he fell on top of Light, while Light wrapped his arms around him. "See? I told you so." L finally spoke.

Info:

1-Uke: the bottom one. The one that gets all the pleasure. XD

R&R! :)


End file.
